Bonnie & Clyde
by langstonlover
Summary: When Wild Bill Wharton's execution is scheduled for the next night his secret lover and partner in crime, Percy Wetmore, decides to break Billy out of prison so they can have a chance at a happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

Of all the stupid ideas in the world, this had to be the dumbest of them all. Letting a prisoner escape was one thing, but helping them do it was completely different. If he went through with this he'd be facing life in prison for once again releasing this monster on the world. Still, it seemed like the only chance he had to save him. If he didn't take this chance, Billy would be executed tomorrow at midnight and that would be the end of everything. Percy knew it would be horrible of him to let Wild Bill escape without punishment for the things he'd done, but to be truthful, he wasn't much different from Billy, himself. He'd done horrible things as well. The only real difference is the things he'd done had been legal, or excusable. Sabotaging Del's execution had only been the tip of the iceberg in the long line of all of Percy's secret evil doings. So really, helping Billy escape from Cold Mountain wouldn't be much of a burden on him. It'd be just another secret evil deed to add to his long list.

Percy sighed as he thought about what to do. He could help Billy escape and they could change their names and run off together and have a happily ever after someplace out in the middle of nowhere where no one would ever come looking for them. But of course on the other hand, he couldn't be sure that Billy would stay with him once he was free. Chances are he'd just run off and leave him to deal with the consequences of their secret love affair on his own. After all that is what kind of person he had always been. Still he couldn't just stand by and watch Billy fry in ole' sparky like he'd seen happen to so many others.

He'd made up his mind. He had to get Billy out of here, weather Billy stayed with him or not afterwards. It was a huge risk, but it would be well worth it if they pulled it off. Slowly and with his hands trembling, Percy reached into Paul's desk for the keys to the prisoner's cells. He was the only guard here tonight, so at the very least he wouldn't have to worry about any witnesses. Another factor that was in Percy's favor was that Billy was the only prisoner left alive on E Block, since John Coffey had been executed just a few days before, so their were no other inmates to testify to what was about to happen either. Percy left the office quietly and made his way down to Wild Bill Wharton's cell. The young man was lying on his bunk, wide awake, trying to soak in his last few hours of life.

He heard footsteps coining down the hallway. And he knew they were Percy's because of the constant squeaking sound his shoes made as he walked. Billy got up from his bunk and came over to the cell door, leaning up against the bars as he waited for Percy. "I was wonderin' when you's gonna show up, Purdy." He mumbled at the young guard, calling him by the pet name he'd given him. "Got a little worried you wasn't comin' er something." Percy sighed as he reached into his pocket for the keys. "Billy, the fuckin's gonna have to wait for tonight." He told his secret lover. "What the hell ya mean, Purdy?" Billy asked, frowning. "It's my last night on this here earth. Don't ya reckon I should get a little lovin' fore' my date with ole' sparky?"

Percy looked up at Billy with sad eyes. "This ain't gonna be yer last night on earth, Billy. I swear to god it's not." Billy gave him a sad look. "Baby, that's a promise that can't be kept." He said to Percy. "I'm 'sposed to be ridin' the lightin' tomorrow night. Ain't no gettin' out of it." "Yes there is." Percy told him. "Cause I'm bustin' you outta here." Billy's eyes went wide as Percy unlocked and opened the door of his cell. "Purdy, you's crazy." He said, stepping out of his cell. "Maybe so..." Percy said. "But It don't matter. I've made up my mind. I'm gonna get you outta here."

Billy sighed. "Why are you doin' this?" He asked. Percy's teary eyes met Billy's. "Cause I can't bear to lose you." He said. Billy reached out a hand and stroked Percy's hair. "What happens if we get caught?" He asked. "I don't know..." Percy said. "All I know is I don't wanna live without you." Billy cupped a hand to Percy's cheek and then kissed his mouth. "Alright, Purdy." He said. "Let's get goin' then." Percy nodded and lead Billy down the green mile to the old shed where all the executions were held. "I've got a car parked out back. There's a tarp in the back seat. I figured you could hide under that until we get past the guards at the front gate. I'll throw some laundry over the top of it so nobody gets suspicious." Percy said as he opened the back door of the execution shed and he and Billy walked out to his car.

"You sure this'll work, Purdy?" Billy asked as he climbed into the back seat. "It has to." Percy replied, covering Billy with the tarp and stacking some of his laundry on top of it. "Now, hold still." He told Billy. "Any sudden movements and we're both dead." "Got it." Billy replied, his voice nearly completely asked by the mountain of clothes covering him. Percy climbed into the driver's seat and started up the engine. This would be the moment of truth. If they could get passed the guards at the front gate, everything else would be easy. "Alright..." He mumbled nervously as he drove up to the front gate of Cold Mountain Penitentiary. He rolled down his window when the posted guard knocked on it. "Evenin' Mr. Wetmore." The older guard greeted him. "Evenin'." Percy replied. "Shift ended?" The guard asked. "Yes sir." Percy replied. "Edgecomb, Stanton, and Howell will be here in about an hour to take over." The older guard nodded as he waved Percy on. "You have a good night, son." He said. "Thank you, sir." Percy replied as he drove through the front gate and onto the road.

As soon as they had gotten far enough away from the prison, Percy pulled over to the side of the road and let Billy into the passenger seat. Billy wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders as they continued their journey. "Where we gonna go, Purdy?" Billy asked his lover. "I don't know." Percy replied, the uncertainty clear in his voice. "Somewhere nobody'll ever look for us." There was nothing but silence for awhile, until Billy spoke again. "I got a cousin in Wyoming." He said. "We could stay there awhile." Percy shook his head. "We need to get out of the country, Billy. Not just out of the state." Billy sighed and leaned back. Percy looked over at him. "Maybe we could drive to Canada or someplace up north like Alaska." Billy turned his head to Percy and smiled. "Darlin' I don't mind where we go to. Just as long as I've got you here with me." Billy said as he leaned over and kissed his Percy's mouth.

TBC (If You Guys Like It)


	2. Chapter 2

They drove through the night and all through the next day until they were far enough away to wear they thought it would be safe to stop for the night. "You stay here." Percy said as he climbed out of the car once they'd pulled up to a motel I'm gonna go pay for a room then I'll come back and get you." "Alright." Billy agreed and laid back in the passenger seat with his arms crossed under his head. Percy got out of the car and walked into the front office of the little roadside motel. There was nobody in there aside from the man standing behind the desk, reading the daily newspaper.

Percy coughed to get the man's attention. The man looked up from his paper. "Evenin' sir." He greeted Percy. "I suppose your needin' a room." Percy nodded. "Yes sir." He said. The motel owner walked to the far side of the little office and grabbed a key off the wall. "Here ya are." He said, walking back up to the desk and handing him the key. "It's five dollars per night." The motel owner continued. Percy nodded, getting his wallet out and counting out five dollars. "I reckon this'll cover it then." He said, handing the money to the man. "Thank ya, son." The motel owner said, smiling and tipping his hat. "You have a nice night." "Thank you." Percy replied as he exited the front office and walked back out to the car. "Let's go, Billy." He said to his lover, as he opened the car door and grabbed a change of clothes. "Before somebody sees you." "Awe, ain't nobody gonna recognize us anyway, Purdy." Billy yawned as he climbed out of the car and stretched out his arms. "Missouri folk don't got a clue what's goin' on down in Louisiana."

"It don't matter." Percy said, taking Billy by the hand and ushering him into the motel room he'd rented for them. "You're still wearin' those god damned prison clothes. No matter where we go that's gonna look pretty damn suspicious." Billy chuckled once Percy had locked the door of their hotel room. "Maybe they'll think we just got threw with a little role playin'." He said. "I mean you're still wearin' that sexy little uniform, ya know." Percy couldn't help but smile. Sex talk was Billy's way of telling him he was in the mood to fuck. "Well, I reckon I'll go shower and change into some different clothes then." He told Billy. Billy grinned wickedly. "I believe I'll join ya." He replied, slapping Percy's ass as he walked with him to the bathroom. Billy shut the door behind them and pushed Percy up against the wall. "Kiss me, you little bitch." He demanded. Percy shut his eyes and sucked on Billy's mouth, tangling his tongue up with the other man's. Billy undid the belt on his black and white striped pants and then stripped them off.

He then began making work of stripping Percy down. Percy reached over and turned the knob on the shower on, heating up the water for when they decided to get in. Billy still had his tongue deep in Percy's mouth as he finally got the young guard naked. He then stripped himself down until he was completely undressed as well. "Come here, you." Billy chuckled as he picked Percy up with his big muscular arms and stood him up in the shower. He then got in with him and pushed him up against the wall to where the water was hitting his body, starting at his soft, pretty dark hair and running down his back. "Fuck me, Billy..." Percy moaned. Billy pressed his body against Percy's and whispered into his ear. "Oh I'm gonna fuck ya...Don't you worry." Billy told him. "Imma fuck ya so damned hard you's gonna be sore fer days."

Percy chuckled. God, he loved the sound of that. Billy slicked up his cock with the bar of soap that he'd found in the shower. He then carefully positioned himself at Percy's entrance. Percy didn't even need to be fingered at all. They'd been fucking every night since they'd gotten together so he was just loose enough for Billy to fit in without trouble, but still tight enough to where he squeezed Billy's cock just the way he liked it. Percy moaned as Billy pushed into him and started thrusting. "Fuck yeah..." He groaned, as Billy set the brutal pace. "Yeah, you like it don't ya?" Billy grunted. "Fuck yes..." Percy moaned. "Feels good don't it?" "So fuckin' good..." Percy moaned again. "Damn right it does!" Billy hollered, slapping Percy's ass while he fucked him good and hard. "Beg me for it, you hot lil' bitch!" Billy demanded, slapping Percy's ass again. "Beg me for my cock!" As Billy spoke he was beginning to hit Percy's prostate with his big cock, driving the boy crazy. "Fuck...More!...More!...Mmm..Harder!...Oooh Billy! Yes! Fuck! Ugh! More! Please!" Billy made his thrusts harder and faster. He was close. He had been for awhile now, but he wanted to wait for Percy to come before he released his load. It was so much better when they came together. "Imma make you cum so fuckin' hard..." Billy whispered in Percy's ear. "So fuckin' hard it'll make yer head spin." Percy grunted as he felt his orgasm beginning, and he moaned loudly and shivered when he came. Billy came with him, shooting his hot load deep inside his lover. Percy panted hard, trying to catch his breath. "Whoo!" Billy exclaimed. "What a ride!" Percy stood up slowly, his ass just a bit sore from such a hard fuck session. Billy wrapped his big arms around him again. "Wanna try the bed next?" He asked. Percy sighed and smiled at Billy. "I suppose." He said, letting Billy claim his mouth once more.

...

Paul hardly ever dreamed, but what was happening right now was far to strange to be reality. He was so sure that he was awake, but for some reason this all seemed like a dream. "It's me boss." The large figure wearing a shiny gold halo in front of him said. "It's John Coffey." Paul's eyes widened as he stepped up to the cell that he was sure had been empty a few minutes ago. "John?" He asked, disbelief in his voice. "But...but your...dead." The big man nodded slowly. "I's an angel now, boss." John said to Paul. "And I gots somethin' important to tell ya." John slowly reached his hand through the bars of his cell. "Take my hand, boss." He said. "I needs to show ya what happened." Paul hesitated for a moment, but then suddenly his fear and confusion of John's sudden reappearance was masked by his trust that John was going to make everything okay again.

Paul reached out his hand and let John clasp it in his giant one. The moment his hand touched John's the visions began. First there was nothing but a flash of bright light but then suddenly Paul could clearly make out the image of Percy and Wild Bill, standing on opposite sides of Billy's cell, kissing each other and grabbing at each other's dicks. The image then faded and in it's place came another, this time of the two of them lying in Wild Bill's bunk, snuggled up close together. Wild Bill was whispering into Percy's ear, and Paul could faintly hear the words "I Love You." The image faded again and was replace by another. This image was of Percy, alone in the bathroom and throwing up, his skin looking almost as though it was glowing.

Then one last time the image faded and was replaced by one more. This last image was of Percy using Paul's keys to open Wild Bill's cell, and then he and Wild Bill ran off, out the back door of the E Block building. John let go of Paul's hand and Paul's eyes shot opened and he gasped, looking up at John with wide eyes. "John?" He asked. "Percy? He helped Wild Bill escape?" John nodded. "They run off together, Boss." He said. "But why?" Paul asked. "They's in love, Boss..." John said. "And the little man, he's in a delicate way." Paul gave John a questioning look. "What do ya mean by that?" He asked.

"God, the father, he give him a gift. Put a lil' baby in his belly." Paul's eyes widened. "Percy's pregnant?" He asked. John nodded. "Only he don't know it yet. He's gonna know it soon though. God, he told me so." Paul's mouth opened to say something else, but John stopped him. "There's something else ya needs to see, Boss." John said, reaching out his hand again. Paul willingly took John's hand, and the visions started again. This one was brutal and bloody, much like the one that John had showed Paul of the two little girls that Wild Bill supposedly killed, but this time it was different.

It started with Wild Bill breaking into the old farm house and threatening to kill the girls, but then as the vision continued he saw Wild Bill rummaging through the house, taking a couple of pieces of jewelry out of the girl's parent's bedroom, and then leaving, without once harming either of the girls. That image then faded and Paul was able to see a strange man that he didn't recognize, coming in after Wild Bill had left, and after that vision had faded as well, Paul realized that Wild Bill Wharton was not the killer of the Detterick sisters. Paul's eyes opened up and he looked at John, confused. "He didn't do it." He mumbled. John shook his head. "No." He said. "Wild Billy never harmed 'em. I was wrong before. But God told me what happened when I got up to heaven."

"But he did shoot that man at the bank robbery." Paul cut in. "That man, he pulled a gun on Wild Billy first. Billy, he defended his self." "So the lesson here is that Wild Bill's not the monster everyone thinks he is, right?" Paul asked, not really believing Wild Bill wasn't such a bad guy. "No boss, he ain't." John said. "Everything he done, he done for good reason." "What do ya mean, John?" Paul asked. "Wild Billy's mama and papa are long dead. Good folks, both of 'em. They's killed by a panther when Billy was just a boy. Only he weren't alone. Had him a little baby brother. His mama had him just 'fore she died. Billy had him to take care of, but he didn't have no money, ya see. So he stole all kinds of things from people and sold 'em so's he could get money to feed his baby brother. He was wrong to steal. But he only did it so's his brother wouldn't go hungry."

Paul just starred up at John for a long while. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Wild Bill, who they'd all thought was one of the nastiest monster's on God's green earth, was really more near to innocent then he was to evil. "He didn't have nothin' else to do, Boss." John said, breaking the silence. "And he didn't have nobody else to go to fer help."John's eyes teared up as he spoke. He felt the pain Billy had gone through all those hard lonely years he had been driven to steal and lie and cheat to provide for his brother. "Why are you tellin' me all this, John?" Paul asked. John sniffled, a tear dripping down his cheek. "You gots to help 'em, Boss." He told Paul. "You gots to protect them so's they don't get locked up again."

"But, John..." Paul said low. "I don't have the slightest clue where they ran off to. How am I supposed to..." "I'll be with you, Boss." John said, cutting him off. "I'll show ya the way." "John, this is crazy." Paul said, still not believing entirely that this was happening. "No..." John replied. "The father, he sent me to you. He wants you to help 'em, Boss." Paul sighed. "Alright, John." He agreed. "Just tell me what you want me to do." John smiled and nodded. "Early tomorrow mornin', You need to get out on the road and head towards Missouri. I'll be there for ya if ya need me. All ya gotta do is call for me." He said. Paul started to speak again. "But how do I..."

"Paul!" Dean's voice suddenly interrupted. Paul turned and looked down the mile and saw Dean rushing to him. He then turned back to look at John but the big man had vanished. Paul starred in amazement at the empty cell until he felt a hand clap him on the back. "Paul..." Dean asked, confused at what Paul was looking at. Paul turned around and looked at Dean. "What is it, Dean?" He asked. "Warden Moores wanted me to come get ya." The young man said. "Their startin' the investigation and they wanna talk to all of us." Paul nodded, and looked back at John's cell, still not speaking. "You alright, Paul?" Dean asked. "Yeah..." Paul said after a long while, as he finally looked away from the empty prison cell. "Let's go." Dean led the way down the mile. Paul followed him. His mouth never spoke one word, but his mind was going crazy inside his head. Questions and doubts and worries flew all over the place in his head and his heart, but one solid fact stood out above all of it. No matter how he felt about Percy or Wild Bill, he owed it to John Coffey to do this, and there wasn't a single thing on earth that was gonna stop him.

...

Billy laid on the bed in their motel room with his big muscular arms wrapped around Percy. "You think they're lookin' fer us yet, Purdy?" He asked. "I know they are." Percy replied. "They had a story on the radio about it yesterday...Only they're just lookin' for you. I guess everyone thinks I just quit and ran off somewhere." Billy sighed. "God damn it all to hell." He mumbled. "Well, we knew it was gonna happen. I mean you do have some pretty serious charges against you. It wasn't like they were just gonna let ya go." Billy just sighed again. "I didn't do it, ya know." He said. "What do ya mean?" Percy asked. "Those two lil' girls..." Billy said. "I didn't kill 'em. Hell I never so much as touched 'em."

Percy looked up at Billy with wide eyes. "But... In John Coffey's vision... It was..." "It was wrong." Billy interrupted. "He didn't see it all. Yeah, it was me that broke in the house. And I did threaten 'em both. But I swear to god I never harmed either of 'em. All I did was take some of their mama's jewelry and then I left." "Well then who..." Percy began. "There was a shifty lookin' feller that was followin' me for awhile when I was walkin' to the Detterick place. He stayed behind me till I got up to the house then he up and disappeared. I'd bet all the money in the world he's the one that done all the rapin' and killin'."

Percy sighed. "I never did believe that you done it." He said. "You don't look nothin' like a child killer." "You're the first to think so, Purdy." Billy said, as he leaned in and kissed his lover's mouth. "That's why I love ya." Percy just smiled at him. "I love you too, Billy." Billy grinned and stroked his cheek. "Get some sleep, now." He said. "We've got a long drive ahead of us."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Paul loaded his bags into the back seat of his car after he'd finished grabbing what he needed from E was one of the craziest things he'd ever even thought of doing, and a few times he'd second guessed that John Coffey had even really been there yesterday. At times he'd just assumed it was another guilt vision, since John had been haunting his dreams ever since the execution, but then he'd finally decided that it had been real. He'd witnessed an angel of The Lord and that Angel had given him a request straight from God himself. There was no way on earth Paul was going to fail this task. He finished loading up his car and was about to get in and take off, when suddenly a voice in the dark stopped him. "Paul?" Dean's voice called from the dark. Paul quickly turned around.

"What in the sam hell are you doin' here at three 'o clock in the mornin', Dean?" He asked, relieved that it wasn't one of the detectives investigating Wild Bill's escape. "I could ask you the same question." Dean replied, finally stepping into the light where Paul could see him. "E Block's empty now. Why are you on night shift?" "I don't have time for explanations, Dean." Paul replied. "I've gotta get goin'." With that he climbed into his car and started up the engine. "I saw him too." Dean said quickly as he rushed up to Paul's window. "Saw who?" Paul asked, confused. "John." Dean said. "Thought I was dreamin' but he was there, plain as day. Went out to get me a drink of water and he was standing there by my front door." "He say anything to ya?" Paul asked. Dean nodded. "Said that Percy busted Wild Bill out, and that he's carryin' Wild Bill's kid. I guess they've run off together, tryin' to have some kinda story book endin' fer themselves."

Dean was silent for awhile before speaking once more. "John showed me what happened at that robbery. Why Billy shot that guy, I mean...Paul, we gotta help 'em." "No, Dean..." Paul sighed. "I've gotta help them. You gotta stay here with your wife and kids." "And do what!?" Dean demanded. "Lie awake at night while the guilt for killin' John rips me apart inside!? Paul, you've gotta let me go with ya. John wanted me to do this and I need to make things right with him. If I don't I'm gonna live the rest of my life sufferin' from all the guilt." Paul sighed. "Alright, Dean." He finally agreed. "Hop in, and let's get goin'." Dean went around to the passenger side and went to get in, but was stopped when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Where you boys off too?" Harry asked. Paul sighed. "Don't tell me you saw John too, Harry." He said. "Sure did." Harry replied. "Told me what you boys was plannin', so I figured I'd have to join ya." "Well, if your goin' hurry and get in." Paul said. "We need to get out of here before any of those damned detectives come sniffin' around again."

Harry nodded, threw his bag in the trunk and then went to climb into the back seat. "Alright, let's go." Paul said, starting the engine up again and reaching his foot towards the gas pedal, when suddenly a hand came down hard on the hood of the car. "You boys ain't leavin' without me are ya?" Brutal asked, grinning as he came over to Paul's window. "Don't tell me..." Paul sighed. Brutal nodded. "John came to me too." He said. Paul shook his head. "Alright..." He said. "Dean, get in the back with Harry. Brutal won't fit back there." Brutal laughed and walked over to the passenger side. He then waited for Dean to get into the back and took his spot up front with Paul. "Alright, now that we have everyone, I suppose we can leave." Paul said. "Wait a minute, Paul." Brutal said.

"How are we suppose to find Percy and Wild Bill. They could be half way across the country by now." "Yeah, and John never did say how we were supposed to call him for help." Dean added. "That's right, he never did." Harry said, frowning. "I was thinkin' on that earlier." Paul replied, reaching underneath his seat and pulling out a very familiar looking cigar box. "And while I was tryin' to figure it out, a thought occurred to me. Only it wasn't just any old thought. It was sorta like those visions that John gave all of us." As Paul spoke he opened the box, and pulled out the tiny grey mouse that had become part of their little gang on the mile. "Paul?" Dean asked. "What on earth are you doing with Mr. Jingles?" "Wait for me to finish my story, Dean." Paul said.

"A picture came into my mind of Mr. Jingles, riding along with me and pointing out the way that they went on a compass. I figured that's how John's gonna lead us to Percy and Wild Bill. He's gonna do it through Mr. Jingles." The others just looked at him like he was crazy. "Paul, this is ridiculous." Brutal said. "There ain't no way that mouse is gonna lead us to Percy and Wild Bill." "Yes he will. John showed me that he would." Paul said. "Besides have you got a better idea?" Brutal shook his head. "Alright." He agreed. "Let's give it a shot." Paul nodded and sat Mr. Jingle's box with the compass in it between him and Brutal in the front seat. "Buckle up, boys." He said, finally hitting the gas and moving away from E Block. "We've got a long road ahead of us."

...

"Purdy?" Billy asked, looking over at a very pale faced, Percy from the driver's seat. "You alright?" Percy shook his head. "You still feelin' poorly?" Billy asked. Percy nodded and put a hand over his mouth. "Pull over..." He told Billy. "I'm gonna puke..." Billy quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road. Percy got out quickly, not even bothering to shut the door behind him and started vomiting outside of the car. Billy got out of the car and rushed over to Percy. He then started rubbing Percy's back and speaking gently to him. This had happened yesterday too. Billy was starting to get worried. There was no reason for Percy to be getting so sick like this every morning. Billy stayed there at the side of the road with Percy for nearly an hour, before Percy finally started to feel better.

"You alright, now?" Billy asked. Percy moaned and nodded. "Let's go." He mumbled, getting to his feet. Billy helped Percy into the passenger side and then went back around around to his side of the car. "You think maybe I oughta take ya to a doctor or somethin'?" Billy asked once they'd gotten back on the road. "No..." Percy told him. "I am kinda hungry though. Why don't ya find us some place to eat." Billy gave him a very surprised look. "You just spent an hour pukin' yer guts out and now yer hungry." "Really hungry." Percy said. "Hurry and find a cafe or a somethin'." "Alright..." Billy agreed, searching the sides of the road for some sort of cafe or anywhere else they could get food. After awhile he finally found a little market at the edge of the road. "Purdy, if yer still hungry, there's a lil' market over there. Wanna go get somethin' to eat?" Billy asked. "Yeah, I'm starvin'. Pull over." Billy pulled off of the road, causing an oncoming car to almost hit them, and then drove up to the little market. "You stay in here." Percy told him. "I'll get you somethin' too." "Why can't I come in with ya?" Billy asked.

"Cause I don't want anybody recognizing you and turnin' us in to the police." Billy sighed. "Can I at least get out and stretch my legs a little?" He practically begged. "I've been crammed up in this car all day." Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine." He agreed. "Just promise you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone?" Billy leaned over and kissed him. "I promise." He assured him. "Good." Percy said, after they'd pulled away. "Now don't break that promise." He opened the door and got out of the car. "I won't." Billy replied, getting out of the driver's side. "Don't you worry yer purdy lil' mind about that." Percy grinned to himself as he walked into the little store, but that smile quickly faded as he got out of Billy's sight.

He hadn't told Billy, but he felt like he knew exactly why he was getting sick in the mornings, and why his appetite had increased so much lately. And of course there were a lot of other symptoms too. He'd been having to pee a lot more frequently lately and his ankles had started to swell. He'd also been having odd mood swings and above all he'd been noticing his clothes weren't fitting anymore. About a month ago his stomach had started expanding, but since it hadn't been very much so he hadn't worried about. He'd figured it had just been a side affect of how much more he'd been eating lately, but now he was starting to realize that he might be eating for more than just himself. Percy sighed as he picked out a week's worth of food for himself and Billy and then went to another isle where all the over the counter drugs were sold.

Percy looked around to make sure no one was looking at him and then quickly picked up a home pregnancy test. He then made his way quickly to the front of the store, not wanting anyone to see him in that particular isle, in fear they might suspect something. Of course their really was no reason to hide this but for the sake of his own pride, he still didn't want anyone to know. Being a man and being gay was enough of a reason for people around here to look down on him, but being a man, being gay, and being pregnant was just too much.

...

Billy stood outside the little roadside market, spitting tobacco into the dirt and trying not to draw to much attention to himself. While he stood against the building he tried to think of some way to show his love for Percy. Sure, he'd dated other guys before, but Percy was different. Billy could really see himself sticking with Percy forever. Or at least until Percy got bored with him. He knew that probably wouldn't happen, but even if Percy did decide to drop him after awhile, he knew that he himself would never get over Percy. So in order to show Percy that this thing that they had going was for real he wanted to do something big to show his affection.

As he thought to himself Billy happened to look in the direction of a little tent that was set up about a hundred feet away from the little market Percy had gone into. It was a tiny white tent with a big sign above the door that read in "TATTOO" in big black letters. Now there was something that would show Percy he was serious about their relationship. He grinned and made his way over to the little white tent. There wasn't anyone there aside from the older man with a long dark beard and tattoos running up and down his arms. "Can I help ya, son?" The man asked when he saw Billy come in. "I need some of that there ink." Billy said, sitting down in a chair that was next to all the man's tattooing equipment.

"Can ya pay fer it?" The man asked. "I'll give ya a dime." Billy replied, digging a shiny silver dime out of his pocket and handing it to the old man. "Alright." The old timer said, taking the nickel. "What do ya want?" "Put a big heart right around here." Billy instructed the man, pointing to the left side of his chest, over his actual heart. "And in big letters write, Percy, right in the middle of it." The man nodded and started up his machine. Billy leaned back and bit his lip while the man gave him his newest tattoo, hoping that Percy would like it once it was finished.

...

When Percy came back out of the store, Billy was just getting back to the car from the tattoo tent. "Have a nice walk, did ya?" Percy asked, noticing the mischievous smile on Billy's face. "Yep..." Billy replied, taking a couple of the paper bags that Percy was carrying. "Here, let me get that fer ya." He said, loading all the bags into the back of the car for Percy and then shutting the door. "Billy, what are you up to?" Percy asked, giving Billy a suspicious look. Billy got into the car and waited for Percy to climb in with him before he admitted what he'd done. "Remember when I promised not to do anything stupid whiles you were in the store?" He asked. "Yes..." Percy sighed, running a hand over his face, not wanting to know what Billy had done.

"Well... Does gettin' another tattoo count as stupid?" Billy asked, pulling off his shirt and revealing the big heart on his chest with Percy's name written inside it in big bold letters. Percy's eyes went soft as he looked at the tattoo. "Awe, Billy..." He cooed, reaching his hand out and gently touching Billy's chest. "You didn't have to..." "Yes I did." Billy replied, cutting him off. "You know that these things are permanent, right?" Percy asked him. Billy nodded. "I know..." He said. "Do ya like it?" Percy nodded. "Yeah..." He said turning his head up and looking at Billy. "I do..." Billy's lips were on his before he could do anything, and the young redneck had pushed him back down onto the front seat. "Billy, no..." Percy groaned. "Not here. There's people everywhere."

Billy just chuckled. "Who cares?" He asked, kissing Percy's neck. "The windows are to dark for anyone to see through. Comon' Baby, just a quick lil' fuck? It won't take me long. I promise. Just commere' an sit down on my pecker. It's already nice an hard for ya." It didn't take much to make Percy give in. Billy had figured that out the first time they'd fucked together. It was that very same night that he had grabbed Percy through the bars of his cell, and held him tightly against his cell, whispering to him and massaging his dick. Percy had never admitted it to anyone other than Billy, but he hadn't pissed himself that day. Billy had caused him to cum in his pants, which is what had left the stain on the crotch area.

He'd waited until the other guards had gone home that night, and then he'd made his way over to Billy's cell. Billy had been asleep on his bunk, snoring so loud that it was a wonder the other prisoners weren't awaken by him. Percy had tapped on the bars with his baton, just loud enough to wake Billy up, but quiet enough so that the other prisoners weren't disturbed. "Well, well..." Billy had said, low as he stood up from his bunk. "Looky here... Come back fer more, did ya?" He'd reached through the bars and ran a hand through Percy's hair. "Don't shock me none..." He'd whispered. "Everybody always wants a lil' more of ole' Billy the Kid."

Percy still didn't say anything. He hadn't really been sure what to say in a situation like that. "You ain't sleep walkin' are ya, baby?" Billy had asked him. "No..." Percy had gulped, and then handed Billy a bottle of lube and a condom. Billy had chuckled a little, as he used one hand to pull Percy up against the bars where he'd wanted him, and then used his free hand to roll on the condom and lube up his dick. "Try not to shout, now." Billy had told him. "I got a pretty big pecker. It might sting just a bit." That had been the first time they'd fucked with each other. Now that first time seemed like it had happened forever ago, since they'd started fucking every night since then.

Percy always gave in when Billy wanted a little lovin'. Weather he, himself, felt like it or not, he always gave into Billy's charm. "God, I love yer dick..." Percy moaned, as he rode Billy's cock. "Damn right ya do." Billy grunted thrusting upwards once more before he came hard inside Percy's ass. Percy groaned and got off of Billy's dick, pulling his pants up while he tried to get re-situated in the passengers seat. "Billy tucked his dick back into his jeans, then looked over at Percy and smiled. "Bet that felt good..." He said. Percy nodded. "More than good." He said, as he leaned over and kissed Billy's mouth. Billy chuckled. "Well, we'll have ourselves a little more fun tonight, now won't we?" He asked, smiling and stroking Percy's cheek. Percy smiled. "You can count on it." He told him. "Now start the car, and let's get goin'. Otherwise we won't be able to stop at a hotel tonight. We'll have to drive through the night. And that means no fuckin'." "Well we'd better move our asses then." He said, laughing as he started up the car and pulled away from the little market.

...

Later that night, Percy had checked them into a little roadside motel, and after a good fuck session on the bed, Percy had gotten up and gone into the bathroom, secretly taking the pregnancy test he'd bought that morning with him. He read the directions carefully, to insure he didn't get the wrong result if he did something wrong. After figuring out what to do he took his dick out of his pants with his left hand, and held the test with his right hand, before finally pissing on the testing stick. He waited a few minutes afterwards, like the directions had said to, been even after the three minutes were up he didn't want to look at the result. He didn't want to be pregnant. He didn't want to raise a child. And he didn't want Billy to leave him when he found out.

He sat there for almost a half an hour, trying to convince himself to look at the test, when suddenly the door flung open and Billy came in. "Purdy, are you alright?" He asked. Percy jumped up quickly. "Billy!" He snapped. "Didn't yer mama ever teach you how to knock." "Sorry, Purdy." Billy apologized. "I thought you was sick again er somethin'." Billy stepped closer when he saw Percy attempt to hide something behind his back. "Whatcha got, there?" Billy asked, reaching behind Percy to get to whatever he was hiding. "Billy, don't!" Percy snapped, trying to push him away, but Billy was to strong. "I just wanna see what it is." Billy said, grabbing the object from Percy's hand and looking at it closly. Percy stepped back, tears of fear in his eyes, hoping with all of his heart that the test was negative.

Billy's eyes got wide and he looked up at Percy. "Purdy?..." He asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Percy felt the hot tears start flowing down his cheeks. "I..I..didn't want you...to..leave me." He managed to choke. He went to his knees and started to cry. It wasn't long until he felt Billy's big muscular arms wrap tightly around him, and his lips placed a soft, reassuring kiss on his temple. "Don't you cry..." Billy whispered to Percy. "I ain't goin' no place." Percy sobbed into Billy's shoulder. "You...you promise?" He asked, hopefully. Billy nodded. "Cross my heart." He said, stroking Percy's hair. "Ain't no way I'm gonna up and leave ya." Billy picked Percy up off the floor, and carried him in him arms back to the bed. Percy sniffled and sobbed all the way there, and clung tightly to Billy as his lover laid him down on the bed and cuddled up next to him. "So...should we...give it up for...adoption?" Percy asked, still sobbing, but more now because he didn't want to give the baby up and less because he was afraid of Billy leaving.

"Why would we do that?" Billy asked. "Don't ya wanna keep him?" Percy nodded. "Of course I do." He whimpered. "I..I just thought that...you wouldn't want it." Billy reached his hand down and rubbed Percy's belly. "Why wouldn't I want him?" He asked. "He's my kid ain't he?" Percy nodded. Billy smiled. "Well then there ain't no reason fer me not to want lil' Junior, now is there?" Percy smiled a little. "Junior?" He asked. "Yeah, Billy Junior." Billy said, smiling. "That's what we'll call him." "What if it's a girl?" Percy asked. "Don't worry bout that. He's gonna be a boy. I just know it." Percy sighed and covered Billy's hand with his own.

"Before we start talkin' about names and other such things, I'd like to see a doctor first. Just to be sure the test wasn't wrong." "You got it, Purdy." Billy agreed, yawning as he closed his eyes to get some much needed sleep. "We'll ask fer directions to a hospital er somethin' in the mornin'." Percy laid his head up against Billy's chest. "I love you, Billy." He whispered. "Love ya too, Purdy." Billy yawned before drifting off. Percy smiled when he heard Billy snoring. God, Billy really wasn't the bad man that everyone figured him for. He wasn't bad at all, just young and mischievous. He wasn't the murdering kind of guy at all, he wasn't the raping kind either, and much to Percy's relief he certainly wasn't the kind of guy that would take off and leave his lover and unborn child to avoid the responsibility of being a father. The real Wild Bill, or Billy the Kid Wharton was actually a good man, and Percy wished that people wouldn't always be so quick to judge Billy. If everyone would just try to get to know him a little better, instead of labeling him as a no good rough neck like they usually did, they'd be pleasantly surprised what the real William Wharton was really like.

TBC


End file.
